Code of the Clans/The Dawn of the Clans
:Below contains in-depth information for Dawn of the Clans of Code of the Clans. If you are looking for a shorter summary of the entire book, please check the main article. Chapter description :Countless moons ago, a group of cats establish themselves in dense woodland, which is close to a moor's edge. Some of these settlers were once kittypets, interested in the idea of traveling beyond the backyards of their housefolk. Others, however, had been brought up in the wild, by those who knew how to hunt prey themselves, and find refuge during cold leaf-bare nights. :The woodland, with a swift river, and deep at the edge of the trees, proves to be good territory for the pioneers. There was enough shelter and prey for every cat who lives in this area, and freedom to hunt wherever they desired—in the trees, in the open moorland, or near the fish-filled river. :The cats then start to colonize areas according to their preferred prey. Fish-eaters keep mostly to the rivers, and mouse-pouncers lived under the thick trees. The rabbit-chasers, who are faster than the others, live on the open moor, and the squirrel-stalkers live in the sparse forest, where they learn hunt in the trees. Those who have a preference for snakes and lizards, settle in the pine forest, on the farthest edge of the territory. :At first, borders are nonexistent, and cats live solitary lives in each hunting ground, meeting during fights over the same prey. Sometimes, cats quarrel over a piece of fresh-kill, or a den, but large-scale battles are unheard of. However, prey becomes scarce, and there are too many cats to shelter, and too many mouths to feed in each hunting ground. Battles begin to break out, with only a few cats at first, but it soon more join in, and eventually hunting ground confronts hunting ground. This makes the cats in these conflicts fight for not only for their very survival, but for the cats who live alongside them. :After one battle, which turns the grass beneath the four great oaks turn red with blood, the spirits of the dead cats return to ask for peace with the strongest cat from each hunting ground: Wind, from the moors, River, from the rivers, Thunder, from the dense forest, Shadow, from the marshy forest, and Sky, from the sparse woodland. The five cats pledge to discover a way to end the fighting, and to live in their own separate hunting grounds in groups that would preserve each territory for future generations of cats. Characters Major *Unnamed cats Minor *Shadow *Sky *Thunder *Wind }} Important events Deaths *Several unnamed cats Others :After the battle near the four oak trees, the spirits of the dead come to plead peace with the strongest cats from each hunting ground. They vow to find a way to stop the fighting, and to live in separate hunting grounds in communities that would support the territories for generations to come, thus beginning the history of the Clans. Notes and references de:Das Gesetz der Krieger/Der Ursprung der Clans Category:Field Guides Category:Code of the Clans Category:Chapter subpages